


Ничем не брезгуя

by GrafEnone



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: На месте зачистки.





	Ничем не брезгуя

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018  
> Убийство, курение, повседневность.

Стены были забрызганы кровью, но Мукуро даже не поморщился: он привык, что Хибари работает грязно, с размозженными черепушками и пробитыми насквозь грудными клетками. Крови всегда было много, и Мукуро с брезгливой гримасой подбирал полы плаща, чтобы не запачкать хотя бы его. Он предпочитал действовать более утонченно, но какое дело толстокожему Хибари до его предпочтений, когда они оказывались в окружении, или когда от них, как сейчас, требовалось зачищенное помещение.

Мукуро обвел взглядом зал и подошел к столу. Уселся на столешницу и закинул ногу на ногу, придирчиво оглядывая перепачканный нос сапога. Хибари бродил между трупов, выискивая того, у кого должен был находиться нужный им ключ. Мукуро хохотнул про себя: на этот квест он давал Хибари десять минут, с учетом того, что помещение большое, трупов много, а сам Хибари тоже бывал брезглив.

Мукуро достал из-за пазухи пачку сигарет и закурил, глядя на хмурого Хибари. Тот, словно заметил действия Мукуро боковым зрением, резко обернулся и хищно прищурился. Цыкнул и подошел ближе.

— Рокудо, — начал он, вставая вплотную. Колено Мукуро опиралось на его бедро. Хибари протянул руку, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке. — Всякий раз, как вижу ее, хочу затушить о твое самодовольное лицо, — сказал он, выдергивая изо рта Мукуро сигарету.

— Какая агрессия, — оскалился Мукуро, кидая взгляд на тлеющую на бетонном полу сигарету. — Разве тебя не будоражит?

Хибари хмыкнул и наклонился ближе. С силой укусил Мукуро за губу, выдохнул в приоткрывшийся рот:

— Не хочу тебя целовать теперь.

— Лжец, — ухмыльнулся Мукуро и сам притянул Хибари в поцелуй. Тот отстранился через несколько долгих мгновений с сытой улыбкой на лице.

— Завязывай, — бросил он, указывая Мукуро на грудь, где во внутреннем кармане плаща лежала пачка. — Раздражаешь. Лучше помоги мне.

Мукуро рассмеялся и спрыгнул со стола.

Полторы минуты на квест.


End file.
